


all the sweet promises

by adorkable



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Romance, UST, ooc
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 13:35:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1187196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorkable/pseuds/adorkable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У вас теперь на работу стали брать моделей?</p>
            </blockquote>





	all the sweet promises

Честно? Стайлза очень смущает, что этот парень работает на отца.

— У вас теперь на работу стали брать моделей, признайся честно? — шутит, да так, что едва не запинается. Покраснеть не удается — вроде не и спошлил, и комплимент сделал. Ага, только одариваемого рядом нет. Оно и к лучшему. Напротив только отец, удачно переставший читать очередную страницу из старого дела. Смотрит интересно — вроде и не понимает о чем говорит Стайлз, и одновременно чувствует именно то, что нужно. 

Отлично просто, не так ли?

— Что?

— Да твой новый помощник, я про него, — достает телефон — не пытаться же забрать что-то со стола. Это слишком просто. Если нужна информация, то ее нужно доставать иначе. Да и Стайлз в участке просто потому что не хочет ехать домой. 

— Пэрриш? — отец теперь откладывает папку, прямо-таки отодвигает ее, как будто та стала ядовитой. Стайлз вжимается в неудобный стул, начинает чувствовать себя как на допросе. — Что с ним?

— Да ничего, па, ты у нас тоже как с обложки журнала.

Отец улыбается, у Стайлз дергается губа. Что за тупость? Никогда не замечал такого, а теперь язык как развязался, вон, уже вывалился изо рта и как клубок ниток — дальше по всей комнате.

— Спасибо, сын, — снова в руках папка. Уже другая, но дело осталось прежним. Тут огромная коробка всего по одному расследованию. Во рту у Стайлза пересыхает.

— Кофе будешь?

— Да.

Стайлз из кабинета не выходит, а выползает, опасливо озирается по сторонам. В этот момент он не думает о том, что с головой, скорее всего, лучше не станет. Что от проблем никуда не деться. Все, чем занят Стайлз — попытка вычислить местонахождение нового помощника шерифа. Вычислить и избежать столкновения.

У него не получается. 

Возле автомата стоит тот самый Пэрриш и старательно нажимает на кнопки. Автомат еду не желает отдавать.

— Ты точно заплатил?

— Я ведь на страже закона, — улыбается Пэрриш. — Уже все деньги скормил ему, а толку никакого.

— У меня есть один способ, — Стайлз не думает, что делает. У него это нормально. Иногда организму надоедает работать слаженно и _начинается_.

Он, конечно, далеко не сразу соображает, как выглядит. Футболка и толстовка задрались — можно увидеть спину и вечно торчащие трусы. Рот широко раскрыт. От физической нагрузки (еще бы — попытаться почти трахнуть автомат, а кто тут не устанет) щеки разрумянились. Но так ладно — это не от стыда хотя бы. 

Так что, да, Стайлз отходит в сторону, и быстро приводит себя в порядок. Так быстро, что не замечает взгляда Пэрриша.

Ах если бы — еще как замечает.

Видимо, у них получается что-то типа настольного тенниса, потому что помощник шерифа наклоняется, именно наклоняется, а не приседает, и достает из автомата свой сникерс. Стайлз становится свидетелем какой-то извращенного стриптиза в одежде. 

Он ничего не имеет против. 

— Спасибо, — они стоят лицом друг к другу, и Стайлз отчаянно не может вспомнить, что пришел сюда за кофе. Он с трудом не делает никаких глупостей, типа, подмигивания или еще чего-то. — Меня, кстати, зовут Тим.

— А меня Стайлз, — он закатывает глаза.

Все, опять началось.

— Но ты об этом и без того знаешь, ведь мы недавно были представлены друг другу, — он с трудом не дергается к выходу из участка. В этот момент вспоминает: — Ну, я пришел сюда за кофе и намерен его получить.

С этими словами Стайлз достает из кармана несколько помятых бумажек и судорожно пытается вставить их в купюроприёмник. 

Получается, но далеко не сразу. 

Когда Стайлз возвращается к отцу, тот складывает в коробку уже отсмотреннные папки. 

— Держи, — Стайлз ставит перед ним пластмассовый стаканчик. — Надо бы купить сюда нормальную кофе-машину, но ты же будешь постоянно ею пользоваться.

— Буду, — кивает шериф, а потом показывает на край стола. — Это тебе.

Стайлз радуется, что не сделал глоток, потому что видит перед собой сникерс Тима.

— Это еще что?

— Как же, ты сказал, что он модель, — ухмыляется отец и смотрит только в отчеты. — Думаю, сладкое ему нельзя. 

С надеждой на лучшее Стайлз смеется. Ничего не выходит — смешок становится неловким хрюком, после которого отец говорит, что Тим уехал на вызов. Стайлзу как-то резко становится легче.

Хорошо, что он не поехал домой, пусть отец и умудряется нажаловаться, что ужинать будет нечем. 

Стайлз все сделает. Только сперва доест сникерс.


End file.
